Time Turner Mishaps
by NinjaTerra
Summary: A Next Generation Time Travel fic. James accidently breaks a Time Turner, sending him along with Albus, Lily, Teddy, Victoire, Rose, Hugo, and Fred to the past. Not only that, but they end up in, where else, the head quarters for the Order of the Pheonix!
1. James, it's not a toy

**NinjaTerra: Hello, good readers. Welcome to my story! I love time travels fics so much, I decided to make one of my own.**

**Teddy Lupin: Wait, We're going back in time?**

**James S. Potter: Really? Cool!**

**NinjaTerra: It really is.**

**Albus S. Potter: Who's all going?**

**NinjaTerra: Hm…Let's see…..You, Teddy, James, Lily, Victoire, Fred, Rose, and Hugo. **

**Lily L. Potter: I get to go, too?**

**NinjaTerra: (nods)**

**Lily: Yay! **

**NinjaTerra: Hey, can one of you do the disclaimer?**

**Teddy: Sure. NinjaTerra doesn't own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.**

**NinjaTerra: Let the story begin…**

Ch. 1: James, it's not a toy

James Sirius Potter was anything but obedient. He seemed to always do the opposite of what he's told. Like, if you told him not to fly his broomstick while his parents were out, then, obviously, he's going to end up flying all across the town and into a muggle village, being seen by tons of muggles in the process. That little incident had caused a lot of work for the Ministry Obliviators. Or, if you told him not to use the Floo while Teddy helped Lily get ready for bed, then he ends up popping up in a random fireplace in France, scaring the poor old witch who was living there nearly to death. Or, if he was told not to go into his father's office, then that's definitely what he's going to do.

That was, in fact, what James was doing right now. Looking through his dad's stuff, trying to find something interesting to show Fred. Fred was James' cousin and partner in crime. They both were going starting their first year of Hogwarts the coming September. Most of the adults felt bad for the poor teachers. Anyway, James was looking through another drawer in his Father's desk when he saw something gold glittering from the bottom. He reached in and pulled out the golden object. He turned in a few times in his palm before deciding it was interesting enough and walked out the office. He walked out the front door of Potter Manor and strode over to where his siblings and cousins were playing.

His brother, Albus, was chasing his little cousin, Hugo, around while Rose sat reading _Hogwarts A History. _It was sometimes surprising how much smarter and more mature Rose was than James, who was 2 years older than her. Teddy was entertaining 6 year old Lily with his metamorphamagus powers while Victoire watched them, smiling. It was clear that Victoire and Teddy liked each other. James had heard that they had even started dating. Then, there was Fred, sitting in the grass, examining some weird object, most likely from his dad's shop. James ran up to him.

"Hey, Fred," James said. Fred jumped and spun around before relaxing when he saw who it was.

"Hey, James," Then, he noticed the golden object in James' hand. "What'd you got there?" Teddy glanced over at the two boy and then to the golden object.

"James, you shouldn't mess around with that. That's a Time Turner," Teddy said. James grinned.

"Come off it. It could be fun!" he exclaimed. Teddy rolled his eyes.

"James, it's not a toy. Give it here."

"No! I found it, so I can use it," James said.

"And, let me guess, you took it from Harry's office," Teddy said, annoyed.

"So what if I did?" James said.

"He's gonna be really mad when he finds out you've been through his stuff, James. Just give me the Time Turner."

"No." Teddy stood up and walked over to James.

"James, give it to me."

"No!" James exclaimed. Teddy made a grab for the Time Turner. James slipped and fell backwards, the golden object falling out of his hand and shattering on the ground. "Now look what you did!" James yelled.

"Well, you shouldn't have been playing around with Harry's stuff," Teddy said, angrily.

"Um, guys?" Victoire interrupted. They both turned to her. She pointed to the shattered remains of the Time Turner. Everyone watched as yellow smoke snaked out from the pieces. The smoke circled around the group. Then, there was a bright flash of light, and they were gone.

**NinjaTerra: What did you think? OK?**

**Albus: I didn't get to talk at all in this chapter.**

**NinjaTerra: Don't worry. You will get to talk more in the next chapter. In fact, there's going to be much more dialogue in general in the next chapter.**

**Teddy: James, you should listen to me more.**

**James: Well, **_**sorry. **_**(rolls eyes)**

**Lily: James, don't be mean to Teddy!**

**James: Not you, too!**

**Albus: (snickers) Anyway, please review.**

**NinjaTerra: What he said!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Where are we, Teddy?

**NinjaTerra: Hello and welcome to chapter 2 of Time Turner Mishaps!**

**Victoire: Yeah, nice to see you.**

**Fred: This is gonna be so much fun!**

**Rose: (rolls eyes) It's not gonna be "fun", Fred. What if we completely mess up time? Will it be fun then?**

**Fred: Yep!**

**Rose: (sigh)**

**Hugo: Um, well, NinjaTerra doesn't own HP.**

**NinjaTerra: Nope. That belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

**Victoire: So, enjoy the story.**

Ch 2: Where are we, Teddy?

Teddy Lupin had seen James do a lot of stupid things. He'd seen him try to ride a Chinese Fireball when they visited Charlie in Romania, he'd seen him try to slip Fainting Fancies into Albus' dinner, only to be caught by a very angry Ginny Potter, and he'd even seen him try to out fly a muggle helicopter, another reason why the Ministry Obliviators seem to dislike him. But playing with a Time Turner seemed to take the cake. Teddy landed with a crash in a dark and musty doorway of a very ancient looking house.

He groaned and was about to get up when there was another pop and Victoire, appearing out of thin air, landed on top of him. Another pop and Hugo, Rose and Albus joined the pile. Then, Fred and James. There was a small squeak of surprise as, lastly, little Lily appeared on top. The pile soon dispersed as everyone stood up. Teddy looked around nervously, wondering what the Time Turner had done. He then turned back to the group.

"Is everyone OK?" he asked. There were mumbled "Yes"s and a few scattered nods. Lily walked up to Teddy and grabbed onto his sleeve.

"Where are we, Teddy?" she asked, her eyes wide. Teddy scooped up the little red head and set her on his hip.

"I don't know, Lily Flower. But, don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you," he said, trying to comfort the 6 year old. At the same time, Albus and James had gotten into a heated argument.

"James, you idiot, now look what you've done!"

"Hey, don't get all mad at me!"

"I have every right to get mad at you! Dad's going to kill us when we get home!" Albus paused for a minute before adding, "If we get home." Hugo's eyes got wide.

"We will get home, right?" he asked. Rose smiled reassuringly at him.

"Of course we will. We'll be back before you know it."

"Shhh! Guys I think I hear someone coming!" Teddy hissed. As he said this, the sound of many footsteps could be heard approaching. Teddy and Victoire pulled out their wands. Then, a large group of people walked into the doorway, lead by an old man with half moon spectacles and long silver hair and beard. All had their wands pointed at the time travelers. Teddy's eyes widened as he noticed a man with graying light brown hair next to a young woman with bright, bubblegum pink hair.

"Who are you?" the old man asked. Teddy looked up to see the question was directed to him.

"Oh, I'm Teddy," Teddy said uncertainly.

"Grandma!" Lily exclaimed and jumped out of Teddy's arms as a red haired woman entered the room. The woman's eyes widened in surprise and confusion as were the eyes of the rest of the Order. Victoire noticed that the woman did look like her grandmother. A much younger version of her, though. Victoire whispered this to Teddy, whose eyes widened in comprehension.

"Who is this?" Molly Weasley asked as Lily wrapped her arms around her in a hug. Lily looked up at Mrs. Weasley with a confused look.

"I'm Lily, grandma." Lily said, still confused. Teddy stepped forward. The Order's heads turned in his direction.

"I see this is going to get really confusing quickly if I don't do something so I'm just going to say it. We," Teddy gestured to the time travelers, "are from the future." Some eyes widened while a man with greasy black hair and a hooked nose snorted.

"The only way to time travel is by Time Turner but that only goes back by hours, definitely not years."

"That is correct but apparently that concept does not apply when certain people," Teddy glared at James, "break one." Severus Snape did not look convinced.

"Prove it, then."

Teddy looked the man up and down. "You're Severus Snape, correct?" Snape nodded, eyes narrowed. "Well, during your school years, you called yourself the Half Blood Prince, you created spells such as Sectumsempra, you were worst enemies with the Marauders, and you were childhood friends with Lily Potter, originally known as Lily Evans." Teddy glanced up at Snape. "Anything else you want to know? Because I can tell you more if you like." Snape just leaned against the wall, saying nothing. Molly looked around at the group.

"So, you're all my grandkids?" she asked. Teddy shook his head.

"They are. I'm not," he said. Molly looked down at Lily and smiled.

"You're so cute." Lily giggled. The man with the spectacles cleared his throat.

"I suggest we move this conversation to the dining room," he said. Teddy nodded. The kids from the future followed the Order members into the dining room where 4 other members of the Order of the Phoenix sat. A red haired man looked up as the others entered the room.

"Who are these kids, Dumbledore?" the man asked.

"They are time travels, Arthur, and, apparently, your grandchildren as well," Dumbledore replied. Arthur Weasley's eyes widened.

"Time travelers? Wow." There was a moment of awkward silence before Dumbledore cleared his throat again.

"Well, why don't we get to know each other, then? Who shall go first?" Victoire stepped forward.

"I will."


	3. And, who might you be?

**NinjaTerra: Yay! Introductions! This should be fun. Like sugar! I like sugar…(giggles)**

**James: Yeah…she's just getting over a huge sugar high. And, when I say huge, I mean it lasted TWO FULL DAYS! **

**NinjaTerra: Soup! Hehehe…**

**James: (sweat drops) Anyway, enjoy the-**

**NinjaTerra: Hold it right there, Jamsies!**

**James: What?**

**NinjaTerra: You almost forgot the disclaimer!**

**James: Oh, yeah. NinjaTerra does not own HP.**

**NinjaTerra: Enjoy!**

Ch 3: And, who might you be?

"_Well, why don't we get to know each other, then? Who shall go first?" Victoire stepped forward._

"_I will."_

Dumbledore smiled at Victoire warmly. "And, who might you be?" he asked.

"Victoire Weasley," Victoire said with a small smile. She winked over her shoulder at Teddy. Teddy rolled his eyes. When Victoire had said her name, Molly flashed Arthur a joyful smile.

"And, who are your parents?" Dumbledore asked, not in the slightest bit rude.

"Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour," the half French girl said. She grinned as Molly's smile faltered slightly. The Bill Weasley in question, who had been one of the 4 men waiting in the dining room, gave a startled look. Teddy hid a small chuckle.

"The French girl? The one from the Triwizard Tournament?" Arthur asked. Victoire nodded. Sirius (Another one of the four. The last man had been Kingsley but he had to leave before the introductions) grinned.

"So, you know French, then, right?" Victoire smirked.

"Des cures je sais French. Avez-vous?" Sirius' eyebrows furrowed.

"What does that mean?"

"Apparemment pas," Victoire said as she laughed at Sirius' confused expression.

"OK. Now you're just trying to make me look like an idiot," Sirius said.

"Vous rende trop facile," Victoire said, still laughing. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Seriously **(A/N: no pun intended)**, cut it out."

"Whatever you say," Victoire replied in English, grinning. Everyone else was laughing along with Victoire as Sirius sat in his chair, pouting. Dumbledore turned back to Victoire.

"Is there anything else you would like to tell us about yourself, Miss Weasley?" he asked. Victoire thought for a second.

"Well, I have two siblings; Dominique and Louis," Bill's eyes widened, as if the thought of having a child, let alone three, was completely lost on him. "and, I'm a Gryffindor at my 5th year of Hogwarts." Dumbledore nodded and Victoire took a seat at the table.

"Who shall go next?" Dumbledore asked. Rose jumped up and motioned Hugo to come up with her. The boy followed her, a bit reluctantly. "And, your names?" Dumbledore asked.

"Rose and Hugo Weasley," Rose replied. Molly and Arthur smiled at the thought of more grandkids.

"And, you are siblings, I take it?" Dumbledore asked. Rose nodded. "And, your parents are…?" Rose nudged Hugo, encouraging him to reply.

"Um…Ron and Hermione," he said nervously. The Order Members gaped at him.

"Ron-"

"-and Hermione?" Hugo nodded.

"Wow. That was unexpected," Sirius muttered. Rose rolled her eyes. As did Severus Snape.

"Oh, come on, Black. Anyone with a brain could figure that out. I mean, she already said her last name was Weasley and she's practically the clone of that muggle born Granger and it's not very hard to see that the only option from there is Ronald." Sirius scowled.

"And, how, may I ask, is it so easy to see that, out of all the Weasleys, Ron was her father, hm?" he asked.

"Well, it seems that you are not very observant to teen love, Black."

"And you are?"

"OK. That's enough!" Rose said angrily. The two men glared at her. "I'm done and I'm pretty sure Hugo is too so we're just going to sit down." Rose and Hugo went to the table and sat down. Fred stood up happily.

"Well, I guess I'm next." He walked up to the front of the table. "Hello, everyone! I'm Fred Weasley!" He bowed. The table chuckled. "Well, my parents are George and Angelina Johnson. I'm going into my first year of Hogwarts and hope to live up to my name and wreak havoc upon all the unsuspecting teachers!" Most of the table chuckled while Molly Weasley looked very stern.

"So, if your name is Fred, then does Fred have a son named George?" Tonks asked. A sad look came over the time travelers faces but none of the Order seemed to notice.

"Um, no. Uncle Fred doesn't have any kids," Fred said. Molly Weasley frowned.

"Is that all, Fred?" Dumbledore asked. Fred nodded and sat down. James took this as his cue to go. He ran up to the front of the table as Fred had. "Hello," he said.

"Hello," the table replied.

"My name is James Sirius Potter, the one and only." James bowed as Fred had and was met by similar chuckles. Remus and Sirius exchanged amused looks. "My parents are the amazing Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter." Molly beamed at this, happy that Harry was truly part of the family.

"He doesn't say that when mum catches him smuggling Weasley Wizard Wheeze products into his bedroom," Albus muttered which caused a whole new wave of laughter to come from the Order members. Lily giggled while James scowled.

"Anyway, I'm going into my first year of Hogwarts with Fred," James continued. He then grinned in Sirius' direction. "It is also my goal in life to break the record for most detentions in 1st year." James smirked and sat down. Molly gave James a stern look, similar to the one she gave Fred.

"Lily, why don't you go?" Teddy whispered to Lily. Lily nodded but tugged on his sleeve. Teddy knew she wanted him to go with, so he stood up and followed the 6 year old to the front of the table.

"And, who's this?" Dumbledore asked. Lily squeezed closer to Teddy.

"This is Lily Potter," Teddy said. Dumbledore nodded.

"So, you're James' younger sister, then?" Lily nodded. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell us about yourself, Lily?" Lily thought for a minute.

"Um…I like kittens," the adorable girl said innocently. The Order members chuckled.

"I'm sure you do, Lily. Is that all?" Dumbledore asked. Lily nodded. Teddy led the little girl back to her seat.

"Your turn, Al!" James exclaimed, pulling the third Potter out of his seat.

"James, stop it!"

"Come on!"

"Fine!" Albus walked up to the front of the table like the rest. "Um, hi. I'm Al."

"You gotta say your full name, Al!" James complained.

"I don't want to!"

"Well, you have to!"

"Why?"

"'Cause I did. Now, say it!" Al rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'm Albus Severus Potter." Silence met his words. After a long and slightly awkward pause, Sirius shouted,

"What?" Albus shifted uncomfortably. Snape looked stunned. Sirius turned towards him.

"Why the heck would Harry name his son after you?" Snape broke out of his shock to glare at him.

"Why should you care, Black?"

"Because he's my godson, that's why!"

"Oh, yes. And what a great godfather you've been, being locked up in Azkaban for the 12 years"

"Why you-"

"Will you two stop it? You're just making the boy uncomfortable!" Molly Weasley yelled, interrupting the argument. It was true, for Albus was standing nervously by the table, staring at the fighting men. He switched his gaze to the floor when everyone's eyes turned to him. Sirius and Snape sat down.

"So, yeah. That's my name. I'm James and Lily's brother and I love playing Seeker in Quidditch." Al sat down. Teddy was about to stand up and make his introduction when the sound of many footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs and into the dining room. Then, Harry and Hermione walked into the room, followed by many red headed Weasleys. They stopped in the doorway. Ginny Weasley gave Molly a questioning look.

"Um, Mom? Who are these kids?"

**NinjaTerra: Duh, duh, duh!**

**James: Sweet! I get to meet my parents as teenagers!**

**NinjaTerra: (nods) Yep!**

**James: Cool!**

**NinjaTerra: If you like this story and want me to write more, please review!**

**James: I see you've gotten over your sugar high (finally).**

**NinjaTerra: Yeah.**

**James: So, Review!**

**NinjaTerra: Yes, please do!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. You're my what?

**NinjaTerra: Welcome back, everyone! **

**Albus: Yeah, hi.**

**NinjaTerra: I'm glad you could return for chapter 4! **

**Albus: This is gonna be an interesting chapter.**

**NinjaTerra: (nods) Probably.**

**Albus: So, NinjaTerra doesn't own HP.**

**NinjaTerra: (nods) Now, Al, I believe we shall begin the story,**

**Albus: Yes, we shall.**

**NinjaTerra: Enjoy!**

Ch 4: You're my what?

"_Um, Mom? Who are these kids?"_

Mrs. Weasley looked momentarily stunned. The time travelers shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. Harry stared, wide eyed, at Albus, who could have been his clone. Teddy tugged nervously at his turquoise colored hair as Hermione continued to give him strange looks.

"Oh! Um, err…" Mrs. Weasley attempted to speak through her surprise. Dumbledore cleared his throat. Everyone's eyes turned to him, though Harry continued to glance at Albus.

"Well, it seems there is some confusion, here. Long story short, these children are time travelers from the future," Dumbledore said. The teens that had just entered the room gaped at him. Their eyes snapped back to the time travelers. Finally, after a moment of silence, Hermione spoke.

"Um, sir, what are kids from the future doing here?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Excellent question, Miss Granger. Well, you see, these children are part of the future Weasley and Potter families." If anything, the teens' eyes got even wider. Harry flashed Albus another comprehending glance. Dumbledore cleared his throat again.

"Well, since we can assume that these children will be with us for a long amount of time, we should probably make more, shortened introductions," he continued. At this, Lily jumped down from her chair and ran at Ginny.

"Mama!" the little red head exclaimed.

"Mama?" Harry and the Weasley boys said, confused. Lily grabbed Ginny's hand and led the confused Weasley over to the table.

"You sit here," Lily said, pointing to the chair beside her. Ginny did as she was instructed. Lily then ran over and grabbed Harry's sleeve. "Come on, Dad! You sit by Mama!"

"Dad?" Harry said, still confused as he was told to sit next to Ginny by the little 6 year old. The three Weasley boys were sending small glares at The Boy Who Lived as he sat down next to their sister. Lily turned to sit back down in her seat to see that a certain black haired trouble maker had already taken it.

"James! Give me my seat back!" Lily exclaimed.

"You got up, so it's not yours anymore," James said.

"James!"

"Lily!" James mocked. Lily spun around to face Ginny.

"Mom! Tell James to give me my seat back!" Lily said. Ginny just stared.

"Tattle tale," James muttered. Lily turned back to him, again. She looked up at him with pleading doe eyes, her bottom lip sticking out slightly. James groaned. He reached down and plopped the adorable girl on his lap. Lily giggled. She flung her arms around her brother.

"Thank you, James!" James rolled his eyes.

"It's only because you were being annoying," James replied. Lily still smiled at him before turning to her other brother.

"Al, come and sit by Dad!" Lily said. Harry and Ginny glanced at each other, wide eyed. Three kids? The Al in question walked nervously over to the group. He gave Harry a small smile before sitting down in the chair beside him. James stood up, holding Lily in his arms. He grinned widely.

"Well, this is the future Potter family. Amazing, I know." A lot of people chuckled. Fred gave James two thumbs up. "I am James Sirius Potter, the coolest of the Potters," James said with a small bow. More chuckles. Harry smiled lightly. James then swung Lily in front of him. "And this is little Lily Luna Potter. Don't let her cute looks fool you. She can be evil." Lily pouted while everyone else laughed. James then pointed a thumb in Albus' direction. "And mister silence over there is Albus Severus Potter." All the new people in the room stared, wide eyed at Albus at the mention of his middle name. Al slammed his head on to the table, self conscious of the looks he was getting. Fred gave Harry a questioning look.

"Harry, why is your kid named after Snape?" the twin asked. Snape snorted in the corner. Harry looked just as confused as the rest.

"I don't know," he said honestly.

"Can you, please, stop discussing my name?" Albus asked, face still on the table. Everyone glanced at him, and dropped the topic. Fred (from the future) then jumped up from his seat.

"My turn!" The time traveler then strode up to George Weasley. "Hey, Dad!" George stared for a minute before breaking into a huge grin.

"Cool," he and his twin, Fred (of the past) **(A/N This is gonna get really annoying)** said in unison. Fred II grinned back.

"Fred Weasley, the great," he said. He gave a small salute. More chuckling from the table. Fred I and George high fived.

"Who's your mom?" Ron asked.

"Angelina Johnson," the future Fred said. Fred from the past turned to his twin.

"You married my girlfriend?" he asked, only half accusatory. George shrugged. Rose then stood up and, dragging Hugo along, walked up to Ron and Hermione.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad," she said. Ron and Hermione's eyes nearly popped out. Ron's mouth fell open while Hermione stared at Ron, a look of clear surprise on her face. They looked hilarious. Everyone else laughed.

"Their faces are priceless!" Tonks exclaimed, still laughing. Teddy nodded, laughing as well.

"I wish I had a camera!" Sirius said.

"I'm Rose and this is Hugo," Rose said, pointing to herself and then her brother. "We're your kids."

"You're my what?" Ron asked, still in shock. Victoire grinned at Bill.

"Wow, dad. Their reactions are making yours seem downright normal." The teens' eyes snapped to her and then to Bill.

"You're - "

"- a dad?" The twins asked.

"You mean you actually - "

"- got married?" Bill rolled his eyes.

"Don't sound so surprised." Ron stared at Victoire.

"But, she doesn't look anything like you," he said. Victoire shrugged.

"People say I take after my mom."

After Victoire's introduction was made and Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo had been seated, Teddy was the only person left on the opposite side of the table.

"Teddy, sit by me!" Lily exclaimed from her spot on James' lap. She pointed to the empty seat next to her. Teddy shrugged and walked over to the little girl, but, being the son of Tonks, tripped over Crookshanks and fell flat on his face. There was a large amount of gasps, but not because Teddy had fallen (Well, that might have been a small part of it), but because his turquoise hair had suddenly turned a bright yellow as he hit the floor. Tonks' eyes widened.

"You're a metamorphamagus!" she exclaimed. Teddy nodded as he got up, his hair turning back to turquoise.

"Yeah." Remus was studying him carefully. Finally he said,

"You haven't introduced yourself yet." Teddy inwardly sighed. He'd been hoping he could have held this off longer. But, now it was unavoidable. He took a deep breath.

"I'm Teddy Lupin."

**NinjaTerra: Well, how was it? Did you like it? **

**Albus: If you did, review.**

**NinjaTerra: Please. I enjoy your reviews.**

**Albus: They compel her to write more chapters.**

**NinjaTerra: (nods) Yes, they do. So don't stop reviewing!**

**Albus: Because that would be bad.**

**NinjaTerra: So go and click that little Review button at the bottom. **

**REVIEW!**


	5. You have a son, Moony!

**NinjaTerra: Hey, everyone. Sorry I took so long to put up this chapter. I had to update some of my other stories. **

**Lily: Other stories?**

**NinjaTerra: (smiles) Yes, Lily. I have some others stories I'm writing besides this Harry Potter one.**

**Lily: (eyes widen) This is a story?**

**NinjaTerra: (nods) Yep. I made this up.**

**Lily: (frowns) So, it's not real? **

**NinjaTerra: (shakes head) No. It's not. **

**Lily: Does that mean I'm not real?**

**NinjaTerra: (smiles sadly) No, Lily. You're not real. A woman named J.K. Rowling made you up.**

**Lily: (puts hands on her chest) I feel real.**

**NinjaTerra: Yeah…I don't know.**

**Lily: Are you made up, too?**

**NinjaTerra: …..You know? I'm not entirely sure. **

**Lily: (grabs NinjaTerra's sleeve) That's OK. We can be made up together.**

**NinjaTerra: (smiles) OK, Lily. Now, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Lily: (nods) OK. NinjaTerra doesn't own Harry Potter, the lady who made me up does. **

**NinjaTerra: Now, onto the story!**

Ch 5: You have a son, Moony! 

Remus J. Lupin had learned to expect the unexpected. Being a marauder, it was almost a requirement. Very few things surprised him. And, yet, when three simple words came out of the mouth of a turquoise haired boy, he almost fell out of his chair in shock.

"I'm Teddy Lupin." Remus nearly choked on his firewhiskey that he had been drinking.

"W-w-what?" the werewolf stammered. The boy grinned at him.

"My name is Teddy Lupin," he repeated. Silence. Awkward silence. A silence that was inevitably going to be broken by a certain dog animagus. Sirius burst out laughing. A considerably paler Remus glared at him.

"What's so funny?" he hissed. Sirius smiled widely at him.

"I'm sorry, but you just looked so dang funny!" the Azkaban escapee said with a chuckle.

"Bloody git," Remus muttered under his breath. Sirius wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulder.

"Aw! No need to be mean! Cheer up! You have a son, Mooney!" he said, happily. Fred (the 1st) and George Weasley's eyes widened as Sirius said this. They shared a look before shrugging it off. They must have heard wrong, they thought. He couldn't be a marauder. Unknown to them, Fred (number 2) and James were watching them with a small smile. James' hand immediately went to his pocket, where the Marauders' Map that his father had given him was held. Fred and George Weasley might have been the second generation of marauders, but James and Fred II were the third.

Teddy watched his father intently as he argued with Sirius. Here he was, his dad, in the flesh. The man he had heard thousand of stories about was standing, very much alive, right in front of him. Teddy felt a sudden wave of sorrow wash over him as he realized that he wouldn't be there back in his time, because in Teddy's time, his parents were dead. Remus and Tonks both. Teddy's gaze flicked to his mom, who was grinning in Remus' direction as she watched him as well. For the first time in many years, Teddy felt alone.

Then, Teddy felt a gentle hand come to rest on his shoulder. He looked to his side to see Victoire smiling sadly at him. Her gaze flicked to Remus and Tonks and back. _It'll be OK, _her eyes seemed to say. Teddy nodded, giving a small smile in return. No one seemed to notice their little exchange. No one, except Bill Weasley.

Bill's eyebrows rose as he watched Teddy and Victoire's little moment. There was something going on there. He was certain of it.

"I bet it's Dora!" Sirius suddenly exclaimed. The people who hadn't been paying attention to Remus and Sirius' fight suddenly looked up at this. Remus rolled his eyes at him.

"Will you stop trying to guess? It won't do you any good." Yet, a small blush crept onto his face as he said this. Sirius suddenly spun to face Teddy.

"Hey, you," Remus and Teddy rolled their eyes in unison. "Who's your mom?" Teddy smirked.

"Tonks," he said. Tonks gave a small squeak, a mixture of surprise and delight. Teddy blushed as the pink haired woman ran at him, flinging her arms around his neck. Sirius smirked as he watched his sandy brown haired friend blush crimson. He knew something had been going on between those two.

Suddenly, little Lily jumped from her place on James' lap and grabbed Teddy's sleeve.

"Teddy, I want you to sit by me," she said in her sweet, 6 year old voice. Tonks released the metamorphamagus boy and watch with a smile as he was led to the vacant seat by the little red headed girl. Teddy sat down obediently.

Of course, the peaceful moment just had to be broken by a certain wanted mass murderer.

"So, Dora, what's it like being married to a werewolf?"

**NinjaTerra: Yay! It's done? Was it any good?**

**Lily: (running in circles and flapping her arms)**

**NinjaTerra: …..Erm, Lily? What are you doing?**

**Lily: Trying to fly.**

**NinjaTerra: ….OK? Why?**

**Lily: Well, if I'm made up, then I can do whatever I want, right?**

**NinjaTerra: (sweat drops) I'm not sure that's how it works.**

**Lily: (stops flapping) Darn.**

**NinjaTerra: Anyway, please review!**

**Lily: (does cute doe eyes) Pretty please.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. This is the strangest sleepover ever

**NinjaTerra: Do the blue and black one!**

**Teddy: (Turns hair blue and black)**

**NinjaTerra: Now Purple and silver!**

**Teddy: Grr. (Turns hair said colors)**

**NinjaTerra: (giggles) This is fun!**

**Teddy: (mumbles) For you.**

**NinjaTerra: (glares) No complaining! (pulls out a squirt gun) Bad Teddy! (squirts Teddy with squirt gun)**

**Teddy: Gah!**

**NinjaTerra: Hehe. (notices readers) Oh, hello! It's nice to see you again. (waves)**

**Teddy: (mouths) Help. Me.**

**NinjaTerra: Bad! (squirts Teddy)**

**Teddy: Ah! (wipes liquids off face) God, this stuff is sticky. What is in the squirt gun?**

**NinjaTerra: Apple juice. (squirts Teddy again)**

**Teddy: (glares) Now, what was THAT for?**

**NinjaTerra: No questions! (squirts Teddy with apple juice)**

**Teddy: …..**

**NinjaTerra: Teddy, I'm bored. Dance for me.**

**Teddy: But, I don't want to-**

**NinjaTerra: Now!**

**Teddy: OK! OK! (Starts dancing)**

**NinjaTerra: MUAHAHAHAHA! Dance, slave, dance!**

**Teddy: (grumbles) I'm so glad you don't own the real Harry Potter books.**

**NinjaTerra: Silly Teddy. If I did own the books, things would be a lot worse than this.**

**Teddy: (eyes widen) Oh God. (shivers) Anyway, enjoy the story, I guess.**

**NinjaTerra: I didn't tell you to stop dancing! (squirts Teddy)**

**Teddy: Argh!**

Ch 6: Well, this is the strangest sleepover ever

Albus Potter has been in a lot of awkward situations before. There was the time that he had tripped when Lily was blowing out her candles at her 5th birthday party, sending the cake flying and successfully coving himself head-to-toe in pink frosting. Or the time he had walked in on Teddy and Victoire when they were having one of their "moments". Or even the time a young witch from down the road had sent Teddy a box of love potion coated chocolates. Albus, not knowing what they were, had ended up eating the whole box and spent the next few hours exclaiming his "love" for said witch all around the house. James had gotten a laugh out of that one. Yes, awkwardness was nothing new to Albus, yet experience never seemed to help much when another situation arose, like the one happening now.

Albus shifted uncomfortably from his spot between James and Hugo on the floor of the boys' bedroom in Grimmauld Place. Professor Dumbledore had conjured up extra beds for the time travelers, who were now sitting across from Harry, Ron, and the Weasley twins **(A/N: I know that the Weasley twins weren't really in the same room as Harry and Ron, but let's pretend they are, OK?) **on the floor of the bedroom. Teddy sat, cross legged, between James and Harry. Yes, this was definitely going on Albus' list of awkward situations. His dad was staring, almost unblinkingly, at him, making him feel extremely self conscious. Maybe it was the fact that they looked so similar, or that he was named after one of his least favorite teacher, or possibly it was the fact that he was his son from the future. Al suspected a combination of all three. Teddy cleared his throat, causing everyone's attention to be directed towards him. Albus sent him a thankful look.

"Well, um, since it seems like we're going to be here for a while, we should probably get to know each other a bit better," the Metamorphamagus said. Ron gave him a questioning look.

"I thought you already knew us. From the future, I mean." Teddy nodded.

"Well, yes, but I still say we should do something to make this less awkward." The rooms' occupants laughed and the atmosphere seemed to lighten a bit.

"I think that we can-"

"-agree to that, but only if-"

"-you tell us about the future," the Weasley twins said, finishing each other's sentence. James nodded, albeit a bit warily, while Hugo shot Albus a panicked look. You see, Hugo had always looked up to Al, though the young Potter didn't know why, seeing as he was just as uncomfortable and nervous in these kinds of situations. Then again, what can be expected from a time traveling nine year old? Albus tried to give Hugo a reassuring smile, but it came out as more of a grimace.

"Well, what do you want to know?" asked Fred II, flopping onto his stomach. Albus was surprised by how quiet Fred had been up to this point, but, after all, it wasn't everyday you got to meet your dad's diseased twin. The 11 year old Weasley had barely taken his eyes off the two since they had sat down in the bed room. The mischievous twins grinned at each other before saying,

"Do we run-"

"-a joke shop?" Inwardly, Al sighed. He was hoping to avoid the deaths for as long as possible. After all, he was a terrible liar. James, on the other hand, could probably get away Scott free. In reply to their question, Fred II said, grinning broadly,

"Well, of course! I mean, Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes is only the best joke shop in the whole Wizarding world!" The twins high fived, grinning like crazy. James smirked as well and Teddy and Harry rolled their eyes in harmony. The twins then turned back to the group and, still smiling, Fred asked,

"So, do I get married, too?" Albus noticed the pain flash quickly across Fred (the 2nd)'s eyes, but immediately, it disappeared, and his smile returned. However, if anyone had noticed Fred's expression, James quickly drove away all dark thoughts by saying,

"No, you're a single man." The unwavering grin. The confidence of the words. James definitely knew how to lie smoothly. Then again, the prankster had years of practice (Let's just say that the long list of reasons the Ministry Obliviators hated him was only about half the trouble he actually caused.) Albus didn't doubt that James could probably smooth talk his way out of almost any situation. The middle Potter pitied the Ministry of Magic. They had another thing coming.

"Well, that's all great, but now I have a question," Ron said, making everyone turn to him. Looking directly at Hugo, he asked, "How in Merlin's name did Hermione and I get married?" It was hard to say Ron's expression. It looked a bit like anger, maybe frustration, but also embarrassment. Hugo shrunk back, shifting so that he was almost hidden by Albus, his eyes wide. Al felt bad for the shy little 7 year old. Sighing, the Harry clone (Aka Albus) answered for the young Weasley.

"Well, as Aunt Hermione says, you guys started really liking each other during your 6th year. For the beginning part of the year, you had been dating a girl named Lavender Brown, who, by the way, Dad said you didn't really seem to like. In my opinion, I think you were just trying to make Hermione jealous." The twins laughed as Ron's ears turned red. "Anyway, one day, you guys just sort of, um, got together…" Albus scratched the back of his head as he trailed off uncertainly. After all, he didn't really remember most of the story. His parents barely talked about their school years, anyway, saying they were dangerous and sad times that did not like to be repeated. Al knew the basics, of course, but not everything. "Erm, yeah. I don't really know the details. So…yeah." However, obviously, the uncomfortable questions weren't done yet.

"What I want to know is why I chose your middle name to be Severus," Harry said, directing the statement toward Al. "I mean, it's nothing against you, but he isn't exactly my favorite teacher." Ron snorted, muttering something that sounded 'Yeah. A biased git of a teacher, you mean'. Albus, shifted nervously, which was kind of hard seeing as Hugo had moved onto his lap.

"Well, I don't really know the whole story, but you said that you named me after him because he was one of the bravest people you've ever known." Another snort from Ron. Harry cocked an eyebrow, but didn't comment. The Weasley twins were staring at Al with a _What planet did you come from? _look on their faces. Thankfully, Teddy was there to save the day.

"I think that's enough questions for now. How about we do something fun?" The metamorphamagus turned to Hugo. "Hugo, why don't you challenge Uncle Ron to a chess match? I'm sure he'd love a worthy opponent." Ron's eyes widened slightly as he turned to his future son at these words.

"You play chess?" Hugo nodded shyly. Ron began to smile before frowning and turning to Teddy. "What do you mean 'worthy opponent'? I'm 8 years older than him." Teddy shrugged before smirking.

"Well, I mean, you were the one who taught Hugo how to play in the future, so he practically knows all your moves. Don't let his shy, timid personality fool you. He's beaten Aunt Hermione about 10 times." Ron shrugged, though he'd have to remember to keep his guard up. Again, though, Ron frowned.

"I just realized this. Why did you call me Uncle Ron? You didn't say we were related."

"Well, our families are really close, so I kind of started to think of you as family, I guess," Teddy replied with a shrug. It wasn't a total lie. Teddy did think of the Potters and Weasleys as family, but not in the way Teddy made Ron think. Still, James was impressed. Al began to be worried, for the look in his brother's eyes clearly said, _I'll get to you yet, Teddy. _

"Hey, dad! Uncle Fred! I want to show you guys something!" Fred II said. The Weasley twins turned to him as the boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a bulging, lumpy plastic bag. (Fred's pockets were like Hagrid's coat: bottomless) The twins' eyes began to sparkle. Albus almost swore he could see stars in their eyes.

"Are those-"

"-Weasley products?" they asked. Fred II nodded, grinning. The trio began to share mischievous looks and James, who obviously did not want to miss out on the fun, went over to join the as they began to speak in rapid whispers. Teddy, Harry, and Albus went over to watch Hugo and Ron as they began their chess game.

**XXX**

"WHAT?"

"He said Check Mate, Ron. That means you lost," The Boy Who Lived said with a smirk and a small laugh.

"But, but, but…" the red headed boy stammered, staring, wide eyed, at the chess board. The 7 year old Hugo had indeed put him in Check Mate. Hugo began to blush furiously as his dad continued to glance between him and the chessboard.

"Cough it up, Fred," James said to his cousin, holding out his hand. Fred II muttered under his breath as his extracted two golden Galleons, placing them in the hand of his trouble making partner.

"You made bets on us?" Ron exclaimed. James nodded.

"Of course!" Ron groaned. Albus couldn't help but think, _Well, this is the strangest sleepover ever. _Ron spun to face Hugo again.

"How about a rematch tomorrow?" Hugo nodded. Then, Teddy (being the responsible person he was) stood up and announced that it was time for bed.

Soon, everyone was in their beds, and sleep quickly over took them. Before he was taken off to dream land, Albus couldn't help but feel that tomorrow was only going to be more interesting.

**XXX**

"Hey, Harry? Have you seen that book I had in my trunk? You know, the one that had all those tips on chess in it?" These were some of the first words Albus heard in the morning. He glanced at the beds beside him without moving his head to see that everyone but his dad and Uncle Ron were asleep.

"Hermione borrowed it, remember?" Harry replied. Ron sighed.

"I was hoping to give it a quick look over before playing Hugo again today." Al's uncle frowned. "I don't want him to beat me again." Harry rolled his eyes.

"The girls are usually up earlier than we are. I bet Hermione's already awake. Just go up to the girl's room and ask if you can have it back." Ron nodded. He stood up, causing his bed to creek softly. Then, he walked over to the peeling door and stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. Al and Harry listened as Ron's footsteps made their way up the stair, until, finally, they couldn't hear him anymore. There was a long moment of silence. Nothing. Just silence. And then…

"YOU DID _WHAT_?"

**NinjaTerra: Tee-hee. I'm so evil, leaving you guys with a cliff hanger.**

**Teddy: I think we already established the evil part.**

**NinjaTerra: (pouts) I really didn't mean to annoy you so much, Teddy. **

**Teddy: Well, it's too late for apologies.**

**NinjaTerra: (bursts into tears) Teddy! I'm SO sorry! Please don't hate me! Here, I'll even give you a chocolate chip cookie! (pulls out a tray of cookies)**

**Teddy: Um, OK. (eats cookie) Wow! That tastes good!**

**NinjaTerra: (stops crying) So, you don't hate me anymore?**

**Teddy: I guess not.**

**NinjaTerra: Yay! (jumps on Teddy)**

**Teddy: Holy potato muffins!**

**NinjaTerra: (smiles and lets go of Teddy) Well, anyway, I'm SUPER sorry this took so long to update, and I promise that I'll try to update faster. But, your review reminders always help (wink wink). By the way, I'd like to thank all you wonderful people who have reviewed so far. Keep it up! You guys rock!**

**Teddy: So, yeah. Review.**

**NinjaTerra: Oh! Hey, Teddy! I have a great idea! (whispers idea to Teddy)**

**Teddy: Um, OK. (Uses metamorphamagus powers to turn into Lily)**

"**Lily": (does doe eyes to the viewers) Please review.**

**REVIEW! **


	7. You got kissed by WHO?

**NinjaTerra: I'm SO sorry for the wait!**

**Victoire: Terra, tell them about your new New Year's resolution!**

**NinjaTerra: Yeah. I know it's been 2011 for a few weeks now but this is the first time I've updated since before the New Year, so, here it goes! From now on, I, NinjaTerra, resolve to update Time Turner Mishaps at least once every week unless I have a very good reason. (smiles) Before I start the story, I have a question for you all.**

**Victoire: Actually, it's more like a poll.**

**NinjaTerra: Yeah. Anyway, I want to know if you guys think I should bring Scorpius Malfoy back into the past or not. Review or PM me your answers.**

**Victoire: With that out of the way, let the story that NinjaTerra does not own the characters of begin!**

**NinjaTerra: …Was that supposed to be the disclaimer?**

**Victoire: …Yeah…**

**NinjaTerra: It was pretty bland.**

**Victoire: OK, then. How about this: Ninja Terra n'est pas JK Rowling, donc, Harry Potter et l'ensemble de ses caractères ne sont pas les siennes.**

**NinjaTerra: (smiles) Much better. Oh, and before I forget, I need to point out that the beginning of this chapter takes place before the cliff hanger at the end of the last chapter. I don't want anyone getting confused. **

**Victoire: Now, Onward!**

Ch. 7: You got kissed by WHO?

Remus and Tonks were having a very awkward morning. OK. Let me rephrase that. The morning had, in fact, been quite smooth and all together pleasant at first. Tonks, always being the early riser, had gotten out of bed at around 6 o'clock. She had stopped at Remus' room on her way downstairs to the dining room and ended up dragging the unwilling werewolf along with her downstairs.

When they reached the dining room, they were immediately brought warm coffee by a smiling Mrs. Weasley, who had also gotten up early to start making breakfast for a very full house. The future couple chatted cheerfully for a long time (Well, mostly Tonks. Remus preferred to nod in between his sips of coffee, occasionally laughing at Tonks' humor) when, suddenly_, it happened_. Mrs. Weasley had come bustling into the room, asking Remus if he could help her carry stuff from the kitchen. Tonks, wanting to be helpful, immediately insisted that she would help, too. Remus walked into the kitchen and came out carrying a platter of eggs, setting it gently on the table. Tonks had a less than glamorous entrance. The metamorphmagus strode quickly into the dining room, caring a high plate of bacon when her shoe got caught on the edge of the rug. With a high pitched yelp, Tonks was flung forward, the plate flying out of her hands. She had almost collided face first with the floor when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, catching her before shit hit the ground. Tonks looked up to see Remus smiling, his eyes glinting with amusement. The pink haired witched turned to see that he had also caught her pile of bacon, saving the plate from shattering on the floor. It would have been a cute moment, had it not been interrupted.

"Oh my! You two really are a couple! Don't you agree, Arthur, dear?" Mrs. Weasley cried. Arthur Weasley, who had been sitting in the corner, talking to Bill, glanced up at his name.

"What? Oh, of course, Molly." Mr. Weasley then turned back to his conversation with the oldest of his sons. Molly beamed.

"Such a lovely couple! The wedding must have been wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley then rushed off to continue setting up breakfast. Thus, began Remus and Tonks' awkward morning. Now, that you're all caught up, we can really begin…

**XXX**

Silence was not a good thing in Nymphadora Tonks' book. Not in the least. Because silence led to awkwardness and awkwardness was bad. So Tonks did not like silence. The pink haired witch shifted uncomfortable in her chair, looking anywhere but at the face of a certain werewolf. Molly's comment had really set her on edge. If Tonks had bothered to look up, she would have noticed that Remus looked to be in a similar state. Yet, some part, deep inside herself, Tonks was jumping for joy. _I marry Remus! I marry Remus! _ The small part of herself chanted. Finally, Tonks dared to take a peek at the man across from her. As she looked up, her eyes immediately locked with his. More awkwardness. Only, this time, Tonks could not look away. So, she did the only thing she could think of. She tried to start a conversation. Tonks cleared her throat.

"Well, um, Remus-" Emphasis on _tried._

"YOU DID _WHAT_?" Tonks and Remus both jumped. This shout was quickly followed by the sound of many feet rushing down the stairs. Suddenly, the dining room door flew open and in stormed a furious looking Ron Weasley dragging a helpless Rose Weasley by her collar. The other children were close behind. Hermione, Ginny, and Victoire looked worried. Teddy looked annoyed. Albus looked a bit surprised. James and Fred II looked stuck somewhere between pity and humor, which didn't really make sense. Hugo looked pretty scared. Lily looked as innocent as ever. Fred and George looked much like James and Fred II. Harry just looked plain confused.

"What's with all the noise?" Molly Weasley exclaimed, rushing into the room. Arthur and Bill looked up from their discussion.

"Ron, what's the matter?" At these words, the mob of kids broke into loud explanations. It was hard to hear what anyone was saying. Tonks could only pick out a few phrases.

"-came in on us-"

"-went to get a book-"

"-playing Truth or Dare-"

"-poor Rosie-"

"-a Slytherin, no less-"

"-no idea what's going on-"

"ROSE WEASLEY KISSED A MALFOY!" Ron exclaimed. _That _shut everyone up. An echoing silence suddenly descended on the room. Great, more awkwardness. Suddenly, the door behind the kids opened and closed with a creak and a black haired man slid into the room.

"You got kissed by WHO?" the newcomer, Sirius Black, asked. At first, Tonks had thought that Rose's head had been magically replaced with a red light bulb but then realized that the poor girl was blushing like crazy. She started staring at her shoes, which is quite a feat seeing as she was still being half carried by Ron. Then, Tonks suddenly remembered a small bit of information.

"Wait, isn't Rose like 9 years old?"

"Exactly!" Ron nearly screamed. There was a snort from the group of kids. Everyone turned to see Teddy rolling his with his arms crossed. _Your son_ Tonks mentally corrected herself. The concept was still new to her, but Tonks thought she might get used to it. A small smile appeared on her face but it went unnoticed.

"Merlin, Unc- Erm, Ron. You make it sound like they're dating or something. Honestly, it was just a game of Truth or Dare," Teddy said. Ron's face turned red.

"Oh yeah? Then why in Merlin's name was she snogging a Malfoy during a bloody game of Truth or Dare? What, were you playing in their bloody front yard?" The red headed Weasley looked like he was going to explode. Mrs. Weasley gave her youngest son a disapproving look.

"Ronald! Language!"

"Yes, actually. We were in the Malfoy's front yard," Teddy said. The look on Ron's face was priceless. He looked like he had just been hit by the Stunning spell.

"W-wait! What?" Teddy snorted again, but Tonks could see a small smirk playing its way across his features.

"We, as in the Potters, the Weasleys, and I, were playing Truth or Dare in front of Malfoy Manor with Scorpius Malfoy," Teddy said.

"What in the world-"

"-were you doing-"

"-at Malfoy Manor?" the Weasley twins asked. James chose to answer this one.

"Well, Dad had to ask little Scorp's dad for some help on some Aruror project and Aunt Hermione tagged along to check up on his house elves, for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Mum thought it might be a good idea if we all tagged along and got to know little Malfoy better." James then flashed Fred II a grin. "We did have fun, didn't we, Fred?" Fred grinned back and both got an evil look in their eyes.

"Oh, yes, Jamsies. Lots and lots of fun." The two started snickering while Albus frowned at them.

"You guys were really mean, you know," he said. James snickered.

"Oh, sorry, Al. I forgot you're best friends with little Scorp. I didn't mean to offend you." Tonks felt her eyes involuntarily widen as did all the other people of the past's eyes as well.

"Wait a minute!" Fred I exclaimed. "You're best friends with a _Malfoy_?" George turned to face Harry.

"You sure he's yours?" Harry rolled his eyes but he too looked confused. Tonks' surprised look immediately turned to pity when she saw Albus shrink down to the floor under all the strange looks he was getting. So, she decided to take action.

"OK, everyone. Leave Albus alone." Tonks was surprised to find that she was not the only one to say these words. She looked up as Teddy said the directions in unison with her. Their eyes met and after looking into his golden (for now, at least) irises, Tonks couldn't compel herself to turn away. They were like pools of liquid gold, filled with strange and empty feelings hiding just below the surface. People always said that the eyes were the windows to the soul. Suddenly, his bright eyes flashed a deep, dark blue, before the turquoise haired boy quickly turned away, and walked swiftly out the door. But, Tonks knew that color. She had used it a few times before herself when she had felt empty and alone. It was the color of sadness. Tonks made an act to stand up and follow him, but someone had already beaten her to it. Victoire Weasley rushed out the door after Teddy and shut the door behind her with a snap. An echoing silence filled the room after the French Weasley had existed, yet Tonks could not find it in herself to call it awkward. For, there was nothing awkward about that color. That lonely, shadowy blue.

**NinjaTerra: A bit of a depressing end, I know, but I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be mostly centered around Teddy and Victoire, just so you know. **

**Victoire: Thanks for reading! **

**NinjaTerra: Take us home, Victoire!**

**Victoire: Examen!**

**REVIEW!**


	8. You're not alone

**NinjaTerra: Hello, everyone! It's me again!**

**Rose: Hello! (smiles) Well, NinjaTerra. It seems like you're keeping up your New Year's resolution so far. **

**NinjaTerra: (jumps up and down) I know! I'm so proud of myself! **

**Rose: Remember, readers. You can still vote on whether or not you want Scorpius Malfoy to come into the story. Right now, Terra is thinking of introducing him into the story in a few chapters.**

**NinjaTerra: (laughs) You just want your little boyfriend to come into the story already.**

**Rose: (blushes) No! I…erm, I…..Enjoy the story!**

**NinjaTerra: Hold it there, Rosie! You forgot the disclaimer!**

**Rose: Oh, for Pete's sake! Everyone already knows you don't own the Harry Potter series! Now,bye!**

**NinjaTerra: Wait! Rose! I'm not d-**

Ch 8: You're not alone

Victoire Weasley had known Teddy Lupin practically since she was born. They had virtually grown up together. Victoire knew Teddy inside and out. Heck, she could write an extremely long and embracing biography on his life if she wanted to. She knew how he always tried to act strong and brave for the younger kids. Victoire remembered how he would always scoop a crying Lily up into his arms after she had a nightmare, whispering soothing words to the little red head, making her laugh and smile. He could make anyone smile. Teddy was like the big brother of the Weasley-Potter clan. Yes, Teddy was the strongest person Victoire knew. He always helped others, but, this time, it was Victoire's turn to help him.

Victoire ran through the halls of the Head Quarter for the Order, looking for Teddy. _He couldn't have gotten that far,_ she thought. She was about to run past Sirius' room, when she saw a flash of turquoise hair through the doorway. The Weasley girl did a double take and saw that Teddy was sitting on the floor of Sirius Black's room, staring up at a bunch of pictures on the wall. Victoire quietly opened the door wider and slid into the room. Teddy didn't even look over as she took a seat next to him on the floor. Victoire followed his gaze to see him looking at a picture on the wall.

The picture was of four boys, still in their teens, all wearing the Hogwarts robes with the Gryffindor crest on it. Since it was a Wizarding picture, the boys moved around inside the photo. A boy with straight, smooth black hair was laughing, happily with his arm slung around another black haired boy's shoulder. The other black haired boy had circular glasses and his hair was much messier looking and he was also laughing along with the first boy. A third boy was slightly behind the other three. He had mousey brown hair and a rat like face. Oddly, he was staring up at the first two boys with a sort of soppy, admiring look in his eyes. The last boy was standing next to the first, a large, red book under his arm. He had light brown hair and what looked like a couple of scars, but was laughing with the other all the same, a light twinkle in his eyes. There was a caption under the picture that read, _Long Live the Marauders._ At the caption, Victoire felt a stab of pain. The boys in the picture looked so happy and care free, not knowing that they were all destined to die in the future. _Long Live the Marauder, _Victoire repeated in her mind, sadly. Then, in her mind, the words changed. _Remember the Marauders. _

Victoire glanced back at Teddy but the boy was still staring, transfixed, at the picture. Victoire leaned closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He still made no movement. "You're not alone, Teddy. You don't have to be alone," she whispered to him. Finally, he did something. He sighed. Turning his head to look at her, Victoire noticed that his eyes weren't their usual golden color. Right now, they were a dark blue. They made Victoire sad just by looking at them. "I'm here, you know," she continued to whisper. Teddy wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him.

For a long time, no one spoke. They just sat there, holding onto each other, staring up at the pictures on the wall. It was so quiet, so peaceful, that Victoire could hear every breath Teddy took. In. Out. In. out. It was like a calming rhythm. Finally, Victoire sat back up and turned to Teddy.

"It's hard isn't it? Seeing them?" She didn't need to elaborate. Victoire knew Teddy knew who she was talking about. She heard Teddy sigh.

"Yeah." He continued to stare up at the wall with his dark, shadowy blue eyes. "I mean, I've never really thought about it much, truly. It's just something I've learned to live with. I've learned to accept the fact that they just aren't there. Then, we go back here to where my parents are alive, and it's like I have to forget them all over again." Victoire noticed that Teddy's hair had begun to turn a dull gray color as he went on. "I mean, right now, they're just so happy and care free and-and alive! They're really here! And then, I realize when we go back, they're-," Teddy drew a shuddering breath and pulled his legs into his chest. "-they're not. They're not there." Teddy's voice had dropped to a whisper. Victoire pulled him closer to herself. Her hand found his and she gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Sometimes, it's best to act strong and pretend," Victoire said. She smiled weakly at Teddy. "But, other times, it's OK to cry. Either way, do not dwell on the past or future. You must live in the present. 'No longer forward nor behind. I look in hope and fear; But grateful take the good I find, The best of now and here,'" Victoire quoted one of her favorite quotes. Teddy turned and met her gaze and Victoire was glad to see that his eyes were now beginning to look more golden, going back to Teddy's usual color. Then, the boy grinned at her.

"Well, I don't really think that quote applies here seeing we just traveled through time so the past and future are technically both the present right now," Teddy said with a laugh. Victoire rolled her eyes but grinned.

"Well, I doubt the muggle who made that up was taking time turners into account at the time." Teddy grinned back at the French Weasley and stood up, offering his hand. Victoire took it and pulled herself up into a standing position.

"Then, I guess we'll just have to change it," Teddy said. His hair and eyes were now back to their usual colors. Victoire snorted at what Teddy had said.

"To what? 'No longer behind but only forward because technically forward is the present, I look in hope and fear; But grateful take the good I find, The best of now and here and what is really already passed yet technically the present and is too confusing to understand so don't even try?'" There was a moment of silence before they both burst out laughing. It took a few moments for them to calm down enough to keep speaking. Finally, Teddy was able to comment.

"I was thinking more along the lines of, 'Live in the present, unless you're somehow stuck in the past which means you'd have to live in the past.'" Teddy said, still laughing lightly. Victoire shook her head.

"No. It should be, 'Don't play with a time turner. It leads to confusion and possible time travel which then leads to mixed up muggle quotes and the making of random new ones.'" Teddy chuckled as Victoire grinned.

"We should really write these down, you know. One day, we could use them and become famous," Teddy said, his now golden eyes twinkling. Victoire snorted.

"Definitely." Then, Victoire glanced at the clock to see that it was already noon. She pulled on Teddy sleeve gently. "Come on. We'd better get down stairs. We've been up here for hours. It's probably time for lunch." Teddy nodded and Victoire followed him out the door. Before she left, the Weasley girl glanced one last time at that picture on the wall. A small smile formed on her lips. _Remember the Marauders. _With one last look, she closed the door behind her. _Long Live the Marauders. _

**NinjaTerra: And, there you go! I'm sorry it was a bit short. **

**Rose: By the way, the quote 'No longer forward nor behind I look in hope and fear; But grateful take the good I find, The best of now and here,' is by John G. Whittier. **

**NinjaTerra: As you can see, Rosie and I made up. (smiles) Anyway, for the next chapter, I'll let you guys chose what kind of pairing or whatever you want it to be centered around. Whichever one is in the highest demand will be used in the next chapter!**

**Rose: And, remember to keep reading and reviewing! 'The imagination exercises a powerful influence over every act of sense, thought, reason, - over every idea.' **_**- Latin Proverb**_

**REVIEW!**


	9. To have a family

**NinjaTerra: Hello, everyone! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update! **

**Fred: I thought you promised to try to update every week? It's been way longer than that.**

**NinjaTerra: Which is one of the reasons I will never be a Slytherin! I'm just not very ambitious. **

**Fred: So true…**

**NinjaTerra: Anyway, someone was so kind to point out that I had a few flaws in my attempt at British speak, so, thank you, and I'll try to fix my mistakes as soon as I can. **

**Fred: Well, NinjaTerra doesn't own Harry Potter, so enjoy the chapter!**

Ch 9: To Have a Family

Teddy Lupin was feeling a lot better after his talk with Victoire, yet, deep down, he still couldn't shake away the empty pang he felt the second the pair walked back into the dining room. The moment the metamorphmagus' eyes came to rest on Remus and Tonks, his happy feelings fled the building and he suddenly wanted nothing more than to curl up under the couch and hide. Teddy wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing, though, so he walked calmly into the room as if nothing was bothering him.

Tonks looked up at the sound of the door opening and it took all Teddy's control not to flinch when her worried eyes met his own. Then, Teddy felt a gentle hand squeeze his shoulder and turned to see Victoire at his side. The Weasley girl gave him a reassuring smile and Teddy couldn't help but smile slightly back.

"Victoire! Where are you? Lily needs you for something!" the voice of James Potter called from upstairs. Teddy shared a look with the girl Weasley before she sighed softly. Giving him a last reassuring squeeze, she vanished out the door to go help the youngest Potter, leaving Teddy alone with his parents.

After Victoire had left, Teddy felt butterflies beginning to creep back into his stomach. Taking a small, calming breath, the turquoise haired boy turned to face Remus and Tonks.

An echoing silence rang through the room as the trio stared blankly at each other. Inwardly, Teddy gaze shifted to different parts of the room: the clock, the table, the ceiling. Anywhere but at his parents. No one spoke for quite some time. Teddy really didn't like awkward silences.

"Argh! I can't take this silence anymore!" And, apparently, neither could Tonks. Snapping his head up to stare at her, Teddy gave Tonks a questioning look, eyebrow raised slightly. The expression was mirrored on Remus' face. Tonks rolled her eyes and snorted lightly at the two.

"Don't give me those looks. I could tell you two didn't like it either. I mean, somebody's got to break up the tension!" The metamorphmagus crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. Teddy smiled lightly at her, slowly feeling his anxiety drifting away.

"I guess you're right," he agreed, taking a seat in front of the other two. Tonks chuckled slightly and smirked.

"Of course! I'm always right!" she exclaimed happily, grinning widely. Now, it was Remus' turn to chuckle.

"Always, huh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Tonks' grin turned into a frown as she looked at him, arms crossed again.

"Yes, always," she stated defiantly.

"What about that time a few weeks ago when Sirius-"

"That was one time only! Other than that, I'm always right!"

"Well, what about that one Order meeting when-"

"Fine!" Tonks exclaimed, throws her hands up in surrender. "I'm not always right! Are you satisfied?" The werewolf grinned at her.

"Yes. Very." Tonks sighed and rolled her eyes. Teddy had been watching them throughout their exchange and couldn't help but laugh lightly. The two adults turned to look at him.

"What's so funny?" Tonks asked. Teddy shook his head slowly.

"Nothing. It's just funny to listen to you two, is all," the turquois haired boy replied.

"See! Now, the tension is all gone! I knew I was right!" Tonks exclaimed cheerfully. The two Lupins in the room raised their eyebrows at her. Tonks glanced at them before frowning again.

"What?" Remus just shook his head, a smile playing its way onto his features. Teddy was barely holding back a laugh as an identical smile formed on his face.

"Nothing, Tonks. Nothing at all," the older Lupin said, still smiling. Tonks glared at the two males in the room.

"Stupid Lupin twins," she muttered to herself. Teddy and Remus exchanged a questioning look.

"What?" Remus questioned the metamorphmagus. Tonks shook her head slowly at the other two.

"You two are just so much alike," she stated. Teddy and Remus exchanged another look.

"What do you mean?" they asked in unison. Tonks burst out laughing. The two Lupins stared at her as she rocked back in her chair, clutching her side.

"See what I mean?" she said between chuckles.

"Not really," the other two said, again, at the same time. This only caused Tonks to become enveloped into another fit of laughter. Suddenly, the clock on the wall chimed, signaling the new hour. Tonks' giggles finally subsided and she composed herself enough to stand up and start toward the door.

"Well, it looks like I've got to go now. It's my shift for guarding the…" Tonks trailed off as her gaze rested on Teddy. Shaking her head slightly, she smiled again. "Bye, you two." And, with that, she strode quickly out the door, leaving the two males to stare after her. After a few moments of silence, the sound of something breaking could be heard from the hallway, followed by a string of curse words.

Teddy couldn't help but reflect on what just happen within the last few minutes. _Is this what it's like to have a family? It feels so unreal. Like a dream, almost. _Teddy glanced sideways at Remus, who was still staring after where Tonks had left as if waiting for another crash to sound from the direction she had gone in. Teddy decided to break the silence.

"Aren't you going with her?" Remus glanced at him, his sudden movement making it seem as if he had just been deep in thought until he was abruptly interrupted. Remus gazed at Teddy for a moment before shaking his head.

"No. I can't. It's a full moon tonight." Teddy stiffened slightly at this news. No matter how much his dad looked like a normal person, Teddy could never forget the fact that he was a werewolf, a "creature" that was not well respected in the Wizarding world. Teddy couldn't imagine how hard that would be, to be treated differently for something you couldn't control.

Teddy could tell Remus had noticed his sudden movements as his face suddenly hardened and he gazed blankly at him.

"Teddy," he began, he voice barely above a whisper, "you're not a, well, a werewolf, are you?" Teddy could see the emotions dancing in the back of the werewolf's eyes. Teddy shook his head quickly. The metamorphmagus watched as relief flooded over the older Lupin.

There, at that moment, as he sat beside his father for the first time in his life, Teddy couldn't help but think one thing. _If this is a dream, then I never want to wake up. _

**NinjaTerra: Yay, done! I must say, though, I wasn't very happy with this chapter. I don't think it flowed very well. (frowns) What do you all think?**

**Fred: Dang. I wasn't in this chapter at all.**

**NinjaTerra: Don't worry. You'll have plenty of fun in… three more chapters! (smiles mischievously)**

**Fred: Yes! **

**NinjaTerra: I've had amazing ideas for tons of new stories recently all running around in my head and I really wanted to write them and publish them, but I decided that I shouldn't write a new story until I update the ones I already had. ^.^**

**Fred: Anyway, Review!**

**NinjaTerra: Obey the Weasley! **


	10. Could this get any more complicated?

**NinjaTerra: Hello, again! We're finally getting some plot in this story! And, as promised, I'm going to be adding Scorpius in the next chapter. Anyway, I have this huge project coming up in my Literature class (We have to write a whole entire book on a topic from the Holocaust. I have Josef Mengele, who, I swear, makes Voldemort look like a saint!) so I might not be able to update. But, I'm trying! I really am! By the way, this chapter doesn't take place in the past, thus I don't have a guest with me right now. Hope you don't get confused. I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy! **

Ch 10: Could This Get Any More Complicated?

Ginny Potter has done many things that people had once believed to be impossible. She opened up the Chamber of Secrets when she was just a first year at Hogwarts. She had fought in the "Final Battle", as many called it, when she was only a 6th year. Most of all, the former Weasley ended up marrying her childhood crush, and savior of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter. However, just because she is full of surprises herself does not mean that she is ever prepared for when surprised were presented to her.

"Wait a second," a flustered Ginny Potter remarked. "You're telling me that a bunch of children, mine included, have somehow been sent into the past due to a broken time turner?"

"That's right," the Unspeakable said, nodding.

"And my nephew, Fred Weasley, is there as well?"

"Correct."

"With James?"

"Yes."

"The past is doomed," Ginny stated, running a hand through her hair nervously. _Bloody hell. This is not happening. This cannot be happening. _The frantic woman felt a comforting hand rest on her shoulder. Looking up, her worried eyes met equally worried yet calm green ones. Harry smiled at his wife.

"Relax, Ginny. Everything will be alright. Besides, Teddy's there. I'm sure they're fine." His words were calm and comforting and Ginny felt her shoulders relax as she nodded.

"You're right. I'm just getting worked up." Turning to the Unspeakable beside her, the former Weasley smiled slightly. "Sorry about that. So, what can we do to get them back?" Ginny saw her husband roll his eyes from the corner of her eyes and she resisted the urge to grin. Straight to the point, that's her. The Unspeakable nodded at the red head and pulled a clip board out from inside his cloak.

"You see, when the magic inside of the time turner is let loose, it becomes wild and free. When we first looked at this wild magic, it did not seem to be in any type of control, but after much study, we saw a pattern in the magic," the Unspeakable stated. _How in the world could you study that? _Ginny wondered. Part of her didn't want to know. "It seems that when it is let loose, the wild time traveling magic can only send you to times in which your parents exist. Now, this may not seem like much, but we have also come to believe that your parents must be in the destination you arrive. Since such a large group of people all went together, they must have appeared at a time when all their parents, or at least one parent, were gathered at the same destination. Can you think of any times when this happened in your past?" Ginny and Harry exchanged a glance. There were only two times that they could remember all of those people being together: the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters and…the Final Battle. Fear sparked like a flame in both their eyes and Ginny knew Harry had just realized the same thing. _Oh God. Please don't let it be the Battle! _Then, the red head remembered the Unspeakable who was still waiting for their answer.

"Yes," Ginny said to him in a breathless voice. "Two times." The Unspeakable nodded.

"Good. It would be very bad if there was never a time in which they were all gathered." Ginny took on a questioning look and raised an eyebrow at the Department of Mysteries worker.

"Why? What would happen?" The man shook his head.

"Bad things. Let's just leave it at that. Anyway, our plan is to create a time turner that will be able to send you bad in time using the same method but without the need to have your parents be together. This way, you will be able to select the time you need to go back to." The couple nodded and Ginny subconsciously grabbed onto Harry's hand. "We will send you the result by tomorrow, if all goes well."

**XXX**

"WHAT?" Hermione screamed, causing Ron, Harry, and Ginny to cover their ears.

"Hermione, calm down!" Ron exclaimed, trying to calm his frantic wife.

"Ron, our children have just been sent into the past and you want me to calm down?" Hermione yelled, pacing around the room. The Harry and Ginny were currently in Ron and Hermione's house, having just told them the news. Ginny sighed and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Hermione, we need your thinking skills to help us find the exact time they were sent to and we need you to calm down so we can do this. I know the prospect of our kids in the past is terrifying, but please listen." The red headed woman's words seemed to make Hermione relax, as she ceased her pacing. Then, the brown haired woman sighed.

"You're right." Then, as if a fire had suddenly ignited within her, Hermione grabbed a piece of paper and began to write. "I've got to get started right away!" Seeing that they were not going to be able to talk much more, as Hermione was in one of her "determined modes", the two Potters left.

**XXX**

After owling the other Weasleys and Andromeda Tonks, the Potters sat in their bedroom, both deep in thought. Inwardly, Ginny sighed. Panic was beginning to take over again and she knew she wouldn't get any sleep tonight. _James…Albus…Lily…! _Fear for her children gripped her heart like a vine. _What if they really are in the battle? They don't even have wands yet! _Ginny could feel her heart pounding, speeding like a muggle race car on a race track. Allowing a small sigh to escape her lips, Ginny put her head in between her hands. _Could this get any more complicated? _

**NinjaTerra: Hope it was OK. Now, go leave a review! They're greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism is good, too! (smiles) So, please, review! **


	11. This isn't happening

**NinjaTerra: I'm back! I'm so sorry I haven't updated! My laptop was being really annoying and wouldn't let me use Word! Well, I'm here now, so have no fear.**

**(Scorpius appears in a flash of light)**

**NinjaTerra: Yay! Company! (Tackles Scorpius)**

**Scorpius: What the heck? **

**NinjaTerra: I was so lonely! Malfoy, hug me! **

**Scorpius: Ah! NinjaTerra doesn't own Harry Potter! (runs away) **

**NinjaTerra: Get back here!**

Ch. 11: This Isn't Happening

Draco Malfoy was having a normal day at the Ministry of Magic. Well, as normal as a day working in the Department of Mysteries can be, at least.

As the day came to a close, the Malfoy went and removed his cloak from its hanger by the door. Finally, he could go home to his wife and son. Slipping the cloak over his shoulders, the blond man made a move to exit the department when he heard a voice calling his name.

"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Malfoy!"

Stopping to look over his shoulder, Draco saw a dark haired man running after him holding a small, rectangular box in his hands. Soon, the man had caught up to him, gasping slightly.

"Mr. Malfoy, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you please deliver this package to Mr. Potter? I don't completely trust it to be delivered by owl and I have to take the late shift tonight so I can't do it myself. It would only take a minute of your time," the dark haired man said as he held the box in front of the blond. Draco glanced down at the small package that was held in front of his chest. Sighing, he took the box from the other man's hands and held it at his side. The Malfoy gave a small nod to the man who in turned, smiled widely at him.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Malfoy. Now, I really must be going. Work to do, you know. Thanks again." With that, the man ran back off into the Department of Mysteries, leaving Draco with the random box in his hands.

With another sigh, the Malfoy exited the department and walked down the long hallway. Glancing at the box again, he realized that his really had no idea what was inside.

_Apparently, it's pretty important, seeing as they couldn't even deliver it by owl,_ he thought. Stepping inside the elevator, the blond man continued to ponder the odd little box.

As the elevator reached his desired floor, the Malfoy still continued to think about the box. Yes, Draco was a Slytherin, but that didn't mean that he didn't have the decency to not snoop around in other people's business…OK, Draco had to admit that that was a lie, but he still knew better than to open a box intended to Potter. Who knows what sort of thing could be in there. He'd best leave it closer. Besides, he'd see what it was when he delivered it, right? Stuffing the box into his cloak pocket, the blond was about to use the Floo network to go directly to the Potter 's house when he remember that he had a paper that he was supposed to give to give to Potter (he still refused to call him Harry, despite them be more of acquaintances now that their children were friends). The paper was a brief summary of some of the work that the Unspeakables had been doing in his Department (though, he didn't know why they were still called "Unspeakables" if they were telling people in other branches what they were doing). Sighing, Draco decided that he might as well give the paper to the other man now than to give it to him at a later date. So, after shouting is address into the flames, the Malfoy disappeared from the Ministry in a burst of flames.

With another flash of fire, the blond man landed in his own living room. Brushing off the ash from his cloak, Draco stepped graciously out of the fireplace and pulled the cloak off of his shoulders. Setting it lightly on the back of a nearby chair, the man walked quickly upstairs to his study. Opening the room, Draco made a beeline to his desk and opened up the second drawer on the right and pulled out a medium sized report that was written in his hand. Satisfied with his load, Draco walked swiftly back out of the room, closing the door behind him. Making his way down the stair case, the Malfoy heard the sound of another person moving around in the living room. When Draco entered the room, he saw his son, Scorpius, standing by his cloak, holding a…Draco's eyes widened. It was a time turner!

"Scorpius, don't mess with that!" he exclaimed at he watched his son turn the dial on the chain. However, it was already too late. Suddenly, his son's figure began to fade and then disappeared right before his eyes. Then, he was gone, and Draco was the only one in the room. Eyes still wide, the blond man's heart began to pound inside his chest. _This isn't happening, _he thought. _This is definitely not happening. _Where (Or, more accurately, when) had Scorpius gone? Grabbing the now opened box in his hand, Draco noticed a small note inside. Pulling it out, he quickly scanned its contents.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Here is the time turner we have created for you. We had set it to go back to either of the two times you have suggested. Turning it once or twice will send you to either location. Hopefully, we could be of help to you. _

Draco eyes lingered on the paper even after he had finished reading. _Why would Potter need a time turner?_ He thought. Then, another thought struck him. _If it was intended for him, then he must know where it has sent Scorpius. _Without a second thought, the Malfoy grabbed his coat, wrapped it around himself, and Apparated away with a pop.

**NinjaTerra: I'm so sorry that the chapter was so terrible and short! God, I made you wait all this time and then I give you this crap. *gloom***

**Scorpius: Um…Review, I guess? **


	12. Say your prayers, kid

**NinjaTerra: Hello, everyone! I have come with another chapter of the story!**

**Hugo: Um…Hello?**

**NinjaTerra: Oh, Hugo! You must be my guest today! May you please say the disclaimer?**

**Hugo: S-sure. Um…*NinjaTerra hands him a piece of paper.* Oh. O-ok. NinjaTerra doesn't own Harry Potter. She is, however, the single most awesome individual- *glances up* Um, is this right?**

**NinjaTerra: Um…*sweat drops* Enjoy the story! Bye!**

**Hugo: …?**

Ch. 12: Say Your Prayers, Kid

Scorpius Malfoy though that he should be used to random magical experiences by now. I mean, he was friends with Albus Potter, for Merlin's sake! That kid has some of the strangest cases of accidental magic in history. One time, the two of them had been sitting in the Malfoy garden when a very angry looking gnome has started running at them. Freaking out, the dark haired boy had somehow managed to get both of them stuck at the top of the Empire State building. In the United States! Apparently, he had done some sort of Appari\ation. Still, they ended up all the way in the United States! It took their parents hours until they somehow finally tracked them down. Another time, Albus had been annoyed at the Malfoy for teasing him about his glasses. As Scorpius was laughing, his world was suddenly plunged into complete darkness. He had stumbled around blindly for what felt like forever until his father had come along and helped him. Another strange incident was when the duo had been adventuring through the forest along the edge of a stream during the middle of the autumn season. For some strange reason, the Potter boy had thought it would have been a good idea to go for a swim, despite the temperature being only single digits above freezing. Let's just say that he got quite a shock after he jumped in. his surprise from the sudden cold of the water must have triggered his magic somehow, cause the next thing Scorpius knew, water from the stream and lashed out and pulled him into the water with the other freezing boy. Despite all these odd and random magical experiences, the young Malfoy was still taken completely by surprise by the situation he was in.

It looked as if he was falling through nothingness. Scorpius's heart pounded as he clutched the golden object he had in his hands closer to himself. He had no idea what was going on. _Are time turners supposed to make you feel like this? _he wondered, though fear still gripped his heart. The experience was a little similar to Apparation, the blond decided, remembering all the times he had traveled with his father. He could feel a light tug somewhere behind his navel, pulling him in what felt like a backward direction. However, unlike Apparating, this sort of travel seemed to be going a lot slower. At least, it seemed that way to Scorpius. However, the young boy didn't have to think on it any longer, for the darkness suddenly parted and his vision was filled with light. Then, he fell from what looked like the ceiling of an old house and onto a figure that had been standing beneath him.

"Eep!" The figure let out an alarmed squeak as it and the Malfoy both crashed to the ground. Groaning, Scorpius sat up, his back sore from his harsh landing. Looking down, realization flooded his eyes as he recognized who he had just landed on.

"Rose!" Jumping up, the blond boy's eyes went wide as the Weasley girl also let out a pain filled groan and sat up. As her annoyed gaze moved up to meet his eyes, her expression suddenly changed to one of surprise.

"Scorp-"

"Who the bloody hell are you? And how did you get in here?" A new voice exclaimed, causing Scorpius to jump. Spinning around, he saw a red haired teen standing in the doorway, glaring at him. The Malfoy shrank back under the harsh look, already not liking this stranger.

"Dad! It's alright. He's a friend," Rose said calmly, placing a hand of Scorpius's shoulder. The blonde's eyes quickly filled with confusion. _Dad? But, that's not Mister Weasley. What's going on? _Before the boy could voice his question, more figures squeezed in through the doorway.

"Scorpius!" a black haired boy exclaimed, running towards him. Scorpius recognized him instantly.

"A-Albus?" he said, his mind now swimming with unanswered questions. "What's going on?" The young Potter opened his mouth to reply, but was suddenly cut off by a question voice from behind him.

"Scorpius. You mean Malfoy's son you were talking about?" a teen asked. He shared a strange resemblance with Mr. Potter. _He even has the same scar,_ Scorpius noted. Then, it all suddenly clicked in his mind.

"Wait a second. I didn't…I mean…Are we in the past?" the blond asked, eyes wide. Al's brother, James, suddenly appeared next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Why, Scorpius, my boy. Aren't you the ever observant one. I see why Rose likes you so much." The Malfoy and mentioned Weasley girl blushed bright red and turned to study the floor. Still, this was a bit much to take in at one time for the new time traveler. _How far have I gone back in time? _The sudden sound of a fist being slammed into the table caused the Malfoy to jump, breaking him out of his thoughts. His head snapped up to see a younger version of Ron Weasley giving him a death glare.

"That's it!" he yelled. "I am not having my future daughter dating the son of Malfoy!" Past Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to calm the angry red head down.

"Honestly, Ron. You're over reacting. They're only nine. They're not dating." This didn't seem to help the situation very much.

"Oh yeah? Well, that didn't stop the little snake from kissing her, did it?" he raged. Scorpius took a step back, his eyes wide and his face blazing from a mixture of fear and embarrassment. _Who told him about that? _

"Oh. You're in trouble now, Malfoy," a pair of twins said from the doorway. Scorpius recognized one as George Weasley, meaning the other must have been his twin, Fred.

"Little Ronikins didn't react very well when he first found out that you had kissed his future daughter," Fred said.

"In fact, he screamed so loudly that I bet all of the United Kingdom heard him," George added. Then, they both gave me a mock pitying look.

"Say your prayers, kid," they said in unison. The young Malfoy did the only logical thing. He bolted from the room.

"Get back here!"

**XXX**

After Harry and Hermione finally managed to get Ron to calm down, Scorpius emerged from his hiding place from inside the bathroom. Still, he was extremely wary of the Weasley, and stood as far away from him as possible as the group made their way back into the dining room, where he had landed on Rose. After getting over his fear of the future father of Rose and Hugo, Scorpius began to realize that Ron wasn't the only person that seemed to dislike him. In fact, it seemed that all people from the past were not very happy with his presence_. Even the adults shared the same feelings_, he noted when he was forced to eat dinner with everyone else in the dining room. A dark haired, wild looking man that sat across from him continued to give his suspicious glances as he ate, obviously not trusting the new comer. Scorpius fidgeted nervously in his seat, not liking all the other looks he was getting from multiple people from the table. Suddenly, the man across from him stood up, causing everyone's eye to shift to him.

"Okay! I have had enough of this! I really have to ask what I know everyone else is wondering. Why in the world is a _Malfoy_," he spit out the word as if it caused him pain, "doing here?" Suddenly, all eyes were back on the only Malfoy in the room, who in turn sank lower in his seat. James, who sat next to him, raised an eyebrow.

"Hey. I've been wondering pretty much the same thing. How in the world did you get here, Scorpius?" The Malfoy glances up at him before sitting up a little taller in his chair. He didn't want to look like a complete coward in from of these people. Taking a deep breath, he told them all about the strange time turner his dad had brought home and how he had turned it a couple of times and somehow ended up falling from their ceiling. Ignoring all the suspicious looks he was still getting, Scorpius focused on James, who turned to him with a curious filled look. "Hey. You don't happen to still have the time turner, do you?" he asked. The Malfoy immediately went to check his pockets, but the chair was nowhere to be found.

"Um, guys. I think it might have…broken," Victoire's voice spoke up from across the table, he face fixed on something on the floor near the area that Scorpius had fallen from. All the time travelers rushed over to her, only to see the shattered remains of the time turner left on the floor, the golden dust inside had seeped out and disappeared between the cracks in the floor. James's eyebrows knitted together as he stared at the broken object.

"How come nothing happened when this one broke," he asked, confused. Albus, who was standing next to him, shrugged.

"I don't know." Inwardly, Scorpius groaned. _Now I'm stuck here with a bunch of people who hate me. _Glancing back at the shattered time turner, his heart clenched. _Dad, I need you._

**NinjaTerra: Yay! I introduced Scorpius!**

**Hugo: W-where was I in this chapter?**

**NinjaTerra: *Sweat drops* Apparently, a majority of the characters took a vacation in this chapter. *sighs* I know I promised some Fred II action in this chapter, but I just had to put Scorpius's chapter in. Don't worry. Everyone will get more face time later. I promise!**

**Hugo: Okay. I-I guess that's alright. Anyway, please review.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
